Beacuse Of You
by gyumingracle
Summary: KyuMin Drabbel/ Jangan kekanakkan. Hanya karena hal sepele kau berteriak layaknya orang gila di panggung/ KyuMin moment in SS5BKK/ RnR.


**Because of You**

**gyumingracle present**

**Cast ; Kyuhyun. Sungmin.**

**Genre; Romance.**

**Rate ; T+**

**Disclaimer ; Kyuhyun&Sungmin belongs to each other. But this Fanfict is mine.**

**Summary ; Jangan kekanakkan. Hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu kau berteriak layaknya orang gila di panggung.**

**Warning ; Hanya drabbel singkat. Typo. BoysLove, Shounen-ai.**

**DLDR. RnR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Akhh~"

"Ck. Kekanakkan.. Ini, ambilah!" Sungmin berdecih pelan sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Kyuhyun mendongak sebentar. Lalu tersenyum miris.

"Lain kali jangan bertingkah kekanakkan lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tau, jika aku tidak..."

"Ne, ne, _Hyung_. Aku tau. _Mianhae_."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Kekasihnya ini sungguh sangat kekanakkan. Bayangkan saja, ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya karna cemburu pada hal yang tak penting.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kesal tadi." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi.

"Apa? Kesal? Aku lebih sering kesal dari pada kau, Cho!"

"Aku suka kau kesal, karena pada akhirnya kau akan merajuk padaku. Dan itu sangat manis, Sungminnie _Hyung_~" Sungmin merona. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Ia berdiri sambil berteriak. "Diamlah, Cho!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh ditempat. Kekasihnya itu sungguh manis. Kyuhyun kembali membayangkan Sungmin yang sedang merajuk padanya, memohon dengan _puppy eyes_nya dan menyerangnya dengan _aegyeo_ attack. HAHAHA. "Uhuk. Uhuk."

Sial. Tenggorokanku masih saja sakit.

.

**Flashback**

"AAAA!"

Terlihat semua member Super Junior berusaha untuk berteriak, berharap suaranya terdengar.

"AAAAA!"

"AAA!"

Tak lama, semua member Super Junior menyerah. Mau sekeras apapun, suaranya seperti ditelan bumi. Sama saja berteriak didalam stasiun kereta api yang sangat ramai. Namun, sang maknae tetap bersih kukuh berteriak keras.

"AAA!"

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Mengarahkan mic ke arah Kyuhyun agar suaranya terdengar. Berharap sang maknae berhenti melakukan aksinya. Tapi nihil. Kyuhyun tetap berteriak kencang. Tanpa tahu itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah. _Wae_?" Siwon bertanya kepada Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap berteriak layaknya tak mau menyudahi kegiatannya itu. "Tidak tahu."

"Peluklah."

"_Ne_?"

"Kyuhyun tak akan bisa berhenti jika kau tak memberinya kecupan. Peluklah. Karna tak mungkin kau menciumnya disini."

Grep.

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan para fans terdengar sangat gaduh akibat ulah Sungmin, dan mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang sedang berbicara.

Sungmin memang sudah memeluknya, namun Kyuhyun masih sesekali berteriak kencang.

"Tenanglah, Kyu." Dan ya. Kyuhyun menghentikan ulahnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang memegangi tenggorokannya dan memasang wajah kesakitan. Meringis.

Grep.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dan teriakan fans mulai terdengar kembali.

"Tenanglah, Kyu." Sungmin berbisik pelan. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin lagi. Seolah menenangkannya. "_Gwaenchana._" Jawabnya.

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Terbesit rasa kesal dan kasihan di dalam hatinya. Kesal karena bersifat kekanakkan. Dan kasihan karna Kyuhyun menyakiti dirinya sendiri demi dirinya. Sungmin hanya berharap Super Show kali ini segera berakhir.

**Flasback End**

.

"Sungmin _Hyung_~"

"_Hyungie_~"

"Minimi~"

"_Hyung_! _YA_! _Hyung_!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Aish." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memulai aksi ngambeknya.

"Apa? Kau mau berteriak seperti orang gila lagi?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar. "Kau tahu, aku tadi sedang kesal, _Hyung_. Kau membuat moment dengan semua member sedangkan denganku aku tidak."

"Lalu kau ingin membuat moment denganku dengan cara berteriak seperti orang gila, begitu?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun yang di tatap seperti itu pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan kekanakkan." Nada suara Sungmin mulai lembut. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikasur. Bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_."

"Haaah." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi. "Baik. Asal kau tak mengulanginya lagi. Kau tahu, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Dan aku khawatir. Jika aku tak memelukmu, apa jadinya kau?"

"Kan itu juga karenamu, Hyung. Seharusnya kau lebih cepat tanggap. Dan kau Cuma memelukku? Biasanya kau lang menciumku."

"Apa? Jadi aku yang salah?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tolong jangan salah paham, Minimi~ _Ne_?" Kyuhyun kembali merajuk. Nada suaranya terdengan menggelikan.

"Ya ya ya." Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan santai. Mengambil buku dan membacanya.

"Minimi."

"Hm."

"Sungminnie."

"Hm."

"Sungmin _Hyung_."

"Hm."

"Sungmin-ah."

"Hm."

"Sungmin-ssi."

"Ada apa, Cho _sajangnim_?"

"_YA_! Uhuk. Uhuk."

Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun terbatuk lagi. Ia tahu tenggorokan Kyuhyun pasti gatal dan masih sedikit nyeri. "Cho _sajangnim_, anda tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Cih. Ekspresi macam apa itu." Kyuhyun hanya mendengus. Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"_Mianhae_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Grep.

"Terimakasih."

Cup.

"_Ya_!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik. Mencuri ciuman dari seorang Lee Sungmin itu menyenangkan. Itulah kesimpulan Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan yang masih memeluk sang _Hyung_, ia kecup sekali lagi. Kali ini di bibir. Dan Sungmin hanya meresponnya malas.

"Hyung. Kau tadi hanya memelukku. Mana kecupan penenang?" Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun malas. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Cup.

"Terimakasih, hihi." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis. Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah agar tidak berteriak seperti orang gila. Kau benar-benar seperti orang gila, Kyuhyun-ah."

"_YA_! Uhuk. Uhuk."

Tiba-tiba tawa Sungmin meledak.

Sial.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**END**

**Hiyaaa! Aku datang bawa drabbel gaje nan abal ini. Kepikiran bikin ini pas liat KyuMin hug di SS5 BKK. Disitu kentara banget Kyuhyun ga mempan sama Siwon. Pas sama Sungmin langsung mempan. Meskipun Sungmin harus memeluk Kyuhyun 2x untuk benar-benar menenangkan si maknae. Kyaaa**

**Maaf jika tidak memuaskan hihi.**

**Review?**


End file.
